Twisted: Frozen Zombified
by thewritingpage
Summary: Set in an apocalyptic world, a plague sweeps the entirety of the earth. Anna, a spunky teenager, thinks her sister might have something to do with it, and may hold some valuable info: the cure. Only, there's a twist: zombies. Anna embarks on an adventurous journey with her new friend, Kristoff, and her cousin Olaf, to find her sister and the cure. *the story of Frozen w/zombies*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright guys, I decided to take a break from 500 days and try something a little...different. I don't know where I came up with this, I guess it just showed up. Anyway, I'll update this soon. **

* * *

I was a Freshman in high school when I first heard about it. When the first "breakout" really happened. They say it started on accident, someone had a leak with some chemical and got the disease, but Elsa must've had something to do with it.

After all, she was the one to find the cure. The chemical leak was in her lab, too. I called her to see if she was okay, but as always, there was no response. She must have it, I thought. She'll be dead by tomorrow morning, if she isn't already. It didn't really matter to me- it was as if she was already dead. She never called any of us.

It finally came to our area when I was a Senior. Attendance at the school was dropping, and I figured that was why. People were scared of the plague, the "zombie apocalypse" as some called it.

My parents bought some guns and stuff, they made me carry a knife in my backpack too. By March of senior year, if you weren't carrying some sort of weapon around, you were probably doomed to die.

They weren't here yet- but they were close. The day they came- April 7th- was weird. I could almost sense something different when I was driving to school. The streets were silent, and there was a nasty reek of rotting bodies.

School was pointless, too, but I had nothing better to do. There weren't any specific classes- you just went to whatever classes you wanted to. And there weren't a ton of teachers, either, just a bunch of seniors trying to teach survival skills for the day they did come. Sciences, too, for the cure.

Phone lines were iffy. Local calls usually went through, but long-distance calls were hard. I tried getting ahold of Elsa a few times, but she never picked up.

When I walk into my "first period" class (most kids have a habit of going to the same class), two of the eight people that are usually there are here.

Brittany Weaver, ex-cheerleader, who's now crazy and incredibly skinny. And Hans Isles, my friend (with benefits, I guess). We sort of agreed that a relationship was a bad idea, since either one of us could die at any time. But we still see each other.

We don't really know each other, but I bet if we make it out alive we'll probably end up getting married or something. Just to keep the population going. I think the running count of living, non infected humans is at 5 billion. We lose more than a million every day. It's harsh.

Some of them aren't dead- just infected. The "zombies" are the ones that have either one of two things: a dissolved cerebrum (due to the plague) or have been infected by another zombie and have had it eaten out.

Yeah, zombies like brains.

Scientists say the people with some resemblance of a cerebrum are curable, but the other ones are goners. Gotta shoot 'em in the head.

So if we have to kill all of those, plus the ones that are already dead, our populations going to go way down. I figure the more reproducing couples, the better, right?

And Hans isn't that bad.  
"Hey Anna!" he calls to me, patting the seat next to him. As I sit down, he pecks me on the lips. "Bad news- the news reports says they were about 50 miles away from here."

I nod, unaffected by this. They're going to come, eventually, and we just have to be prepared.

"Good morning, class!" Our teacher, a random student who has decided to teach us about tying knots, has walked in. He has three bundles of ropes, which he tosses at Brittany, Hans and I, and keeps one for himself.

He begins to tell us about tying the knots.

As Hans and I are tying, he leans into me.

"We should go." His warm breath tickles my neck, and I feel a tingle go up my spine. Now? He's usually suggestive, but not this pushy.

"Hans, I don't feel like it. Not today, sorry."

"No, I mean leave. Escape. Survive." I think about it. It would be smart, leave with a nice strong man to have a family with. I'm only 18, and so is he, but back in the old days they started much younger. But then again, I still have my family: my mom, my dad, possibly my sister.

"I don't know, Hans." And then he kisses me, slowly, his tongue venturing slowly into my mouth and mine into his.

It's moments like this when I wish the zombies were gone. And I could just live a lovely life with Hans.

"Ahem," the teacher breaks us from our spell. I smirk at Hans and he smirks back.

"I'll think about it," I whisper and he nods, grabbing my leg under the table. We begin tying knots again.

And then the first one comes crashing through the door.

He's much cleaner than I would've expected, he's only drooling with some ripped clothes and a blood stain here and there. No pools of blood or anything.

Brittany screams and runs to the corner of the room, only drawing more attention to herself. Quickly, I reach down and grab my backpack, unzipping it and grabbing the knife out.

The thing starts hobbling fast toward us, but before it can get too close I hurl my knife at it. The knife hits him square in the head, thanks to all my training in knife classes. I want to keep my knife in case there are more, which there probably are, since they travel in packs.

I run out the door and see a stampede of them stumbling toward me, moaning and dripping in sweat and blood.

"Hans, you're right. We've got to go."

I rip my knife out of the zombie's forehead and grab the rope from our table. Not sure how it's going to help, but if he was teaching us to use it it's got to help somehow, right?

"Your parents have guns at your house? We can grab those and take your car. We'll drive it to the middle of nowhere." While he's explaining this to me, I've managed to untangle the rope and it's probably about 20 feet, at the least. It's a long rope.

Brittany's huddled in the corner, not budging at all to stop the zombies, so I grab her rope and tie it to mine. Our teacher is gone, probably ran away and dead already.

"Hans, you grab this and tie it to your wrist. You can use it to strangle them and this way we can find our way back to each other if we get lost in the mob. Send a wave if you need help. Do you have a weapon?" He holds up his knife. I nod, and make my way out into the small mob of zombies. There's only about ten of them, but without proper training they'll take us down easily.

I decide the best strategy is to take down the bigger ones first, that way at the end when I'm tired I'll have the little ones. So the first one I grab is about 6 foot and walking much, much faster than the rest.

I wrap my rope around it's neck and it's reaching for me as we tumble to the ground. I end up on top and stab my knife into its head, hopefully killing it. I have to look away from the thing while I stab it because it's just too gruesome.

Another zombie grabs me from behind and pushes me over, so I can't reach my knife. I tug the rope to send Hans a help message and try to push it off me, but it's just too strong. It's actually a girl, one of the smaller ones, and she has my arms pushed down and his biting at me. I feel a few tight tugs at my wrist and realize that Hans is in trouble.

Well- this is it. We tried. I'm going to die. I stop resisting from the zombie and let it kill me.

But then I feel it fall onto me, limp. I push it off of me and see none other than the Brittany standing above me.

"Thanks Br-" Before I can finish, one of them pummels her to the ground, ripping inside of her neck and into her brain. I don't know how they do it- and all I can do is stand there and watch in awe.

But I snap back to my senses and see Hans, struggling with a bigger zombie. I grab the knife Brittany killed the zombie attacking me and the one I killed the other zombie with.

I race over to Hans, who is now on the bottom of the zombie just as I was. Before it can get him, I take both knifes and stab them into the sides of the zombie's head. I rip them out before it tumbles to the side of Hans.

I'm now in an awkward, straddle like position on top of Hans.

"We should do this more often," he says, sitting up and grabbing my face to give me a nice kiss.

After he breaks away, I shove one of the knives into his hand.

"Let's get this finished." There are 5 left, which means we each have got to get at least 2.

I run over to the first and simply stab it straight between the eyes, right where you have to in order to kill it. I have to pull my knife out, which is the worst part.

Some other kids are running around now, trying to kill the zombies. It's successful, so I grab Hans and we run down the stairs and out the doors to my car.

Unfortunately, several of them are surrounding the cars and so we push our way through, kicking and punching, making sure we're okay.

I make it to the car, but I don't see Hans.

"Hans?" Nothing. "Hans!" I hear a yelp.

It's halfway across the parking lot and there's nothing I can do.

"Hans!" There's about 7 on top of him and a few headed towards me. "No!"

"Anna, you go!" I should've stayed with him. I could've saved him. But it's too late now- he's gone. Too far for me to help.

I wipe the tears from my face and run to my car. I've got to stop by home before I can start my trek to wherever the hell I'm going.

That's yet another thing I've got to figure out.

* * *

**AN: This story will most likely be written in 2 POVs: Anna 1st and Kristoff 1st. ****_Maybe_**** Kristoff next chapter but probably not. Note: Hans was supposed to be nice, he's not evil or anything. Just dead. This stories going to follow the main Frozen plot just with zombies and instead of ice powers she has the sciencey stuff. And more PG-13 rating. Maybe R. We'll see.**

**reviewwwww xx (be honest with what you think of it!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I'm kind of obsessed with this story now. Trying to find a beta. Anyone interested? **

* * *

The streets are empty, so I plow forward to my house. I live 10 minutes away. There are some zombies in the street, so I purposely swerve to hit them.

I park in the garage and enter the code to our gun cabinet: 0108. Some have already been pulled out, probably by my parents.

My parents! I hope they're home. I'm about to push my key to unlock the door when I notice it's already been open.

Shit.

Well, it could be my parents...but they wouldn't leave the door open.

"Hello?" The door creaks open. "Mom? Dad?"

"Anna!" Before I know it someone's got me in a warm hug, practically strangling me. And I can tell exactly who it is- my cousin. Olaf.

I rub his head in the hug and he buries his face into my stomach. I might be short- but Olaf's tiny for his age.

I let out a sob, thinking about Hans. Why did I let go of his hand?

But I'm quickly brought back to the surface as Olaf breaks from our hug.

"Anna, we need to figure out a plan. Y-your parents said they'd be back soon."

I nod.

"How long ago was that?" Someone starts banging on the door. Hopefully my parents.

Olaf runs to the door and opens it- nope. It's a cluster of zombies. He screams, slamming the door in their face and turning around to press himself against it. He starts hyperventilating.

"Shit! Olaf, how long ago did my parents leave? How the hell did you get here?" I'm yelling now, and he locks the door. I grab a chair to press against the doorknob.

"E-Elsa drove me here and your parents left about 2 hours ago."

2 hours ago? That's quite a long time.

Wait- Elsa?

"Olaf, wait, Elsa brought you here?" He nods like it's not big deal. Elsa! She's got to be here!  
"Yeah, she drove all the way from wherever she was, picked me up, and we drove here. She left about 30 minutes ago, I dunno where. She claimed she had "the cure"."

Wait, what?

"Why did she drop you off here? Why did she pick you up? Where's she going?" More questions circle around in my head, but we need to focus on the current situation. "Olaf, my parents probably left us here. We need to get bags and fill them with food, water, matches, clothes, and weapons. We can talk about this in the car."

I start running to the closet to grab suitcases.

"Where are we going?"

"Far away." I grab a small suitcase and shove it into Olaf's arms, pointing to the pantry. He runs and starts filling it with food.

I decide warmth is the next most important thing, so I grab all the matches we have along with our lighter. I race upstairs and grab blankets, and I still have some room in my case so I put some clothes of mine inside.

Olaf's filled his suitcase by the time I'm back downstairs, so I give him another suitcase and tell him to empty and bottles we have and fill them with water. I run to the garage just to fill my car with the remaining guns, 3 of them, bullets, and knives we have. I leave the ropes from earlier just in case.

Olaf's nearly filled the suitcase with tons of water, so I grab some more of my clothes and shove them in a bag. Just to be safe I take my emergency money, though I'm sure money's going to be worthless.

"Are we going to stop at Target or Walmart or something?" Olaf yells up at me.

"Are you kidding me? Of course not! We are getting gas and getting as far away as friggin possible!" Any shops like those will be a mad house. We need to get out of dodge.

As soon as everythings packed, Olaf begins to break down.

"Anna, I don't want to leave. What if your parent's come back?" I start to cry and wrap my arms around him.

"They'll be ok- we won't if we stay here. We can find them later."

"My parents told me to go with Elsa and be safe and stay with her and she told me to stay with your parents and-and-and-" I wipe the tears falling from his face and squat down to his level, which makes him taller than me.

"We're going to go find Elsa, ok? And you can tell me about everything in the car." The door breaks open and the zombies start to come in. Olaf screams, still crying. "Olaf, we need to go! Now!"

"Anna!" It's like he's super-glued to the ground, so I scoop him up and run to the car. I throw him in the front and hop into the driver's side. My tank's half full, so we should get a good ride in. Hopefully get out of state.

"El-Elsa told me she was headed for Wyoming." Wyoming? Wyoming was a long drive! I guess it's far enough away from civilization. I lived in Chicago, Olaf lived in Indianapolis, and Elsa's college was in New Jersey. So Olaf was on the way if she was coming from New Jersey. Sort of.

"Olaf, pull out the GPS. I have no clue which way I'm going." He opens the glove box and pulls it out, plugging in Wyoming. "So, tell me what happened with Elsa."

"So they came to Indianapolis yesterday, and Mom and Dad were kind of struggling with what to do. I think they called your parents or Elsa or something because the next day she picked me up. And today she brought me here, told me to tell you she was headed to Wyoming, she had the cure, and to stay with your parents. And then your parents told me they had to go somewhere. Then you showed up!"

I nod, still confused but focusing on the road now. We need to get to Iowa by the end of tonight. Then tomorrow we can make the hike to Wyoming.

"Olaf, we're headed for Des Moines."

Hans told me he was from Des Moines. Damn. I miss that boy. I didn't even know him well, but it would've been nice to have someone around. He was from home. He was nice to me.

Now who have I got to take care of me?

* * *

"Anna- Anna! You're falling asleep!" I feel Olaf push me. It's almost midnight. My gas tank was refilled about 5 miles ago and we're almost in Des Moines.

Just so we don't get in an accident, I exit the road. The town we've now entered looks trashed: it's obviously been infected. All the hotels are closed, so the place Olaf chooses is a somewhat-ok looking church with lights on.

"God wouldn't infect some place like a church!" is his idea of safety. I bring the the guns and the rope, along with some food, blankets, and matches. Olaf brings some water and the clothes.

It's weird, how the lights are on. But as soon as we enter, I realize why.

There was a wedding.

People lay dead, shot, most likely, on the ground.

"Hello?" Olaf shouts.

"SH!" I clasp my hand over his mouth. "You don't want us killed, do you?" He shakes his head no. I grab his hand and lead him down the aisle.

Earlier today, a very happy bride must've been strolling down, ready to have the time of her life right in my footsteps.

"It was a wedding," Clusters of people lay shot dead on the ground, all in formal outfits. I pause at the top of the aisleway. "Why are all these people dead? They should have the disease."

My gun, which is slung around my shoulder, clatters against the my belt.

"You should take that off, one of them will hear it and come." I shake my head and move forward. In front, 10 men and women lay scattered.

"5 groomsmen, 5 bridesmaids. Look, here's the flower girl." Fits points at the little girl in her cute little dress with her basket of flowers. Poor girl- she only looks about 11. Olaf's age. They would've made a cute couple.

"Where's the groom?" Fitz spins around, I still stare in awe at the little girl. "And where's the-"

"Bride!" He screams and drops to the ground. "Shoot it, shoot that thing! Kill it! Kill it!" At this point I can't tell where to shoot it, it's so tiny I don't even have a good shot.

Plus, I don't really want to kill it. I mean, it's her wedding day. Common courtesy.

"Don't shoot her!" It's a guy's voice. He runs into me, pushing me down to the ground.

"Oof!" He has a big frame and it knocks the wind out of me. "Sheesh! I wasn't going to!" I look up and realize- he's the groom.

He stands up, brushing himself off.

"I'm sorry, I just… I can't see my wife killed. Do you have some rope or something? To tie her up?" I nod, handing him the long rope from earlier today.

He's so big that he effortlessly ties her down and manages to get her in the back closet.

"Olaf, let's get out of here." He nods.

"Wait!" The man comes back. "I'm sorry about that."

He holds out his hand to me.

"Kristoff. Kristoff Bjorgman."

* * *

**review my lovelies xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I like writing this:)**

* * *

Kristoff Bjorgman. I've heard that name somewhere before.

"I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!" Before I can stop him, the kid runs up and grabs this man, this complete stranger. I've got a few things to teach him, I guess. Kristoff is surprised at first, but then he hugs back and smiles at me, laughing.

I mouth *sorry* to him and he shakes his head.

"And you are?" It takes me a minute to figure out he's talking to me. Who else could he be talking to?

"Oh, uh, I'm-" I stutter, but Olaf cuts me off. I'm not very social.

"This is my cousin, Anna. She's eighteen. How old are you?" asks Olaf sassily. Sometimes I wish he would shut up, but I know he can't because he's only twelve.

"Olaf!" I pull him away from Kristoff.

"It's fine, really! I'm 21." 21? That's awfully young to be getting married. "So, are you guys going to stay here for the night? I know I am. We can take turns keeping watch." I weigh the options. I don't know if I trust this guy yet- he could steal all our stuff. Then again, if Olaf and I can't take a small bride we might need some help.

"Sure. But we've got to get an early start tomorrow, we've got a long drive." The guy smiles at us. He keeps smiling. He should stop. Things aren't happy. His wife is going to die soon.

"Where are you headed?" I don't want to tell him, but Olaf spits it out anyways.

"Wyoming! To get her sister and the cure!" Kristoff's mouth drops at the mention of a cure.

"Th-the cure?" Olaf nods and he glances back to the closet where his wife is. "Will it- could it- would it save her?"

By the sights of her, her cerebrum was probably already taken out by a zombie.

I shake my head and he slumps over, devastated.

"That was my last hope." I can tell he's fighting the tears. I remember Hans, and realize this is much worse since he was going to marry the girl. I wonder if they're already wed.

Till death do you part. Ha. That puts a spin on things.

"I just wanted her to be okay. We can go kill her now, I guess."

I shake my head no.

"Maybe you guys should go. I think I'll let her eat me. She's all I wanted."

"No!" Olaf shakes his head violently.

"You-you could come with us. Leave her, forget about her, you don't have to kill her." I am shocked about what I have just said. "We need some backup." Olaf looks up at me, dumbstruck, as if to say Really? I nod.

"I mean, I don't want to intrude. It's fine. You guys go."  
"Fine, but you have to drive first!" I grab his hand. What am I doing? I pick up the suitcases and stuff and start dragging them along.

It's a shame we have to leave our rope behind.

"Shotgun!" Olaf yells.

"No, Olaf you get to sleep. Plus I think Mr. Bjorgman-"

"Call me Kristoff!"

"Fine, Kristoff, might need someone to talk to." Olaf sulks. He gets into the back seat, pouting. But soon enough we're on the road and Olaf's heavily snoring with a blanket in the back.

"So." Kristoff starts the talking. "You think your sister has the cure?" I sigh. I don't really want to talk about it, but since I'll be traveling with this fellow for the next couple of days.

"I don't really know. She and I were, like, really close. And then she, well, had an incident and stopped talking to me. And then she went to college. The spill was in her lab. And she told Olaf she had the cure. Sorry for ranting."

He laughs. "That's not really a rant! What incident?"

I sigh, remembering. "I'm sorry, I don't really want to talk about it."

He gasps. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid sometimes. Ven told me that all the time. Bless her heart." He chuckles.

"Ven?"

"Oh, sorry, my fiancee. She was so beautiful. And really feisty." He laughs. "Sorry, just remembering the good times."

"I had someone back home, too. I didn't know him very well though, we just kinda...well…I think he's with Elsa." I lie to him. I don't exactly know why

"Well I'm sure he's lucky. I mean- lucky to have such a pretty girl like you. I mean- wait, what?" I roll my eyes. Is he flirting with me? No, he's older and he was getting married.

"Ven must've been so lucky to have you. Wait, what?" I joke, and he laughs with me. "So, when you met her, did you know it was true love?"

He shakes his head and grasps the steering wheel.

"She grew on me. And I really thought she was the one, but then at our wedding they came and there were guns and I just ran back with her, but they shot her little sister and she had to go out there and she got the disease and I made sure they didn't kill her and-and-"

"Now that's ranting." He nods and apologizes. "We've just got to leave that all in the past and focus on today, right? If we get too caught up in that shit we'll be dead already."

"Yeah. Thanks. You're pretty cool." We sit in silence for a few minutes.

I've barely met this guy and yet it feels like I've known him for years.

I never felt this way with Hans.

"Maybe we should stop here. I can drive." He nods, pulling over and opening his door to get out. We meet around back and before we pass each other, we gives me a big hug.

"Thanks for listening." I smile and hug back, glad I brought him with me.

As we pull apart, we kind of stare at each other. Wow- he's got great eyes.

Wait, what's happening? He was just getting married!

He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"And thanks for bringing me with you." Then, much to my dismay, he walks away from me and into the passenger side.

Oh, what have I done?

"-and I'm going on a picnic and I'm bringing zebras!" Olaf had started the whole 'car games' fiasco. And now we've finished our eighth game of 'I'm going on a picnic and I'm bringing'. Hopefully our last.

Kristoff is napping in the back, I can hear him snoring.

"Do you like him?" Olaf questions.

"Sure, he seems like a good person." I'm watching the road, but I can tell Olaf gives me a look. One of those looks.

You know.

"Like like. Like like like. Y'know." I roll my eyes. Poor Olaf doesn't understand that I'm still not over Hans and he's probably not over Ven.

"No, silly. He was just getting married! And I have-had- Hans." Olaf sighs.

Kristoff and I talked last night. A lot about Ven. She seemed like a really sweet girl, she was actually my age. He broke down at some points, but I know I would too.

Honestly, I wouldn't want to be in love with him. He seems like a big goofus. He'd be a good brother. He showed me this picture of him and Ven, she was laughing and Kristoff was sticking his tongue out at her. It wasn't a fake laugh, I could tell. It was a real, hearty laugh.

He loved her so, so much. This wasn't a love that was made up like the one between Hans and I. Their story was your typical love story, too. Meet in a coffee shop, start as friends…

I wonder how he could tell me all this. If I ever love someone this much who dies, I won't be able to think about them for...years.

"Anna! Anna!" It's one of them. The zombies. Ready to jump right onto our car. I try to swerve but he manages to hop on somehow and start banging on our windshield.

Olaf and I scream so loud it wakes Kristoff up.

"What- what is it?" He can't see from the back seat so he pops his head up between Olaf and I. "Oh, god!" I slam the windshield wipers on and once the zombie gets smacked a few times he rips them off.

"Great." I stop the car and hop out with my gun and just shoot the damn thing. Then I get back into the car. Not that hard when there's only one of them.

I start the car back up and begin to drive again.

"A-Anna?" Olaf asks, wearily.

"What now?"

This time it's Kristoff.

"Don't they travel in packs?"

* * *

**reviewww xxx**


End file.
